


Inner Demons

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Personal poem directed to inner emotions that usually can't be controlled.





	Inner Demons

Why must you linger  
After it’s been years  
I thought you were gone  
But you’re still here…

Many times have tried to forget  
And move on and ignore everything  
Deep to the core 

But inside  
You tear me down to the very ground  
Every day…  
No matter how much try to push you away 

I know I’m not you  
And I’m thankful for that  
You’ve torn me to shreds every time you get the chance

Calling me a monster  
Insulting my mind  
Bringing me down to the level of your eyes

The ones that burn with hatred for human kind…

I am not like you…  
Because I know what it’s like  
To feel worthless  
And thrown away  
Given up on  
And beaten to the ground 

Your words do not mean anything  
No matter how many times have tried to ignore them  
But since the beginning of this year

I could feel past memories coming back more and more  
Only to witness real life  
Growing more and more into a nightmare  
Even when I want to live life to the fullest 

It’s hard when you’ve been locked away  
From reality for so long  
Only to come out and see, what the world has become 

It makes you fight for your own world  
A world that is full of peace  
And solitude  
Where there’s no meaning for violence  
Or hatred  
But love and care 

Witnessing that’s not the truth…  
The more you want to make it so

Many times you’ve ripped me apart  
As I’ve tried to ignore the dangers of this world  
To finally except what has become  
To find that silver lining in the clouds  
And feeling like I’m not alone

I will keep fighting you…  
To put you in your place  
You may rip my heart and mind away  
But deep inside…  
I’m much stronger than I used to be

At least I know what it’s like  
To die and rise again  
From the ashes of a broken body  
To find a peace in the mind  
And solitude in the heart

But I must keep fighting you  
Even if that means one of us must fall  
I’d rather it be you  
Because deep inside  
I’m not giving up  
On a day to rest  
So peacefully  
I could feel the warmth of the sun  
Instead of the tears from the clouds 

By finding the balance  
Of positive and negative  
Instead of alternating almost daily 

You can keep bringing me down  
But I know it’s not true  
Even if it hurts too much 

Just to keep moving  
You can keep saying these words:  
“Not even god loves you”  
“You’re scaring people”  
“Go away…you’re not welcome here”  
“You’re nothing but a monster to the society”  
“Go back to your own grave and stop bothering the living”

You may think your keeping me grounded  
But your words are shaking the very earth quake that you know  
Will erupt into a volcano  
Because I am the fire  
That burns daily  
To keep moving and pushing  
You away 

You think water can dry out a fire so easily?  
You’ve never met my deepest desire…

And my own living determination  
To keep moving forward  
In believing that life  
Will always have better days  
Because even though it’s cloudy now  
Doesn’t mean it’ll be so for very long 

The further you keep pushing  
The further you will get  
To your own will to live

Regardless what your inner demons mock you about  
Because deep inside  
I am stronger than you…


End file.
